1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a SIM card connector, and more particularly to an electric terminal structure of a SIM card connector.
2. The Related Art
As the technology developing, mobility and portable devices have become an essential portion in daily life. In the conventional mobile system, the user must have a mobile apparatus and a SIM card according with the mobile apparatus to achieve the mobile function. The SIM card has lots of exposed points to electrically connect with a SIM card connector of a mobile, to achieve communicating, storing information, etc.
The SIM card connector is an important component for connecting a SIM card to the mobile. A conventional SIM card connector includes an insulated body and plenty of electric terminals assembled in the insulated body. The insulated body defines accepting holes and accepting cavities. The electric terminal has a conducted portion, a welded portion and a fixing portion, the conducted portion projects out of the insulated body for connecting with a SIM card. The fixing portion has two lumps formed at two sides of the fixing portion, and the lumps are accepted in the accepting cavities. In assembly, the lump of the fixing portion interferes with the inner wall of the accepting cavity, the welded portion is welded in a PCB of the mobile. In order to achieve steadiness and product efficiency, now the SMT technology is used for being welded usually, however the hot temperature at the SMT processing will soften the SIM card connector, because the insulated body of the SIM card is made of plastic usually. The movement direction and the assembly direction of the electric terminal are inverse, and the insulated body becomes soft, so the strength of the electric terminal against the accepting cavity will be released, and the welded portion of the terminal will be raised. Therefore the SIM card connector is not located firmly in a PCB by the electric terminals being welded to the PCB, the insulated body looses with the electric terminals, the SIM card is not accepted in the SIM card connector accurately, and then the information transmission between the SIM card and the mobile is not steady.